


A Short Conversation

by BeliefIs



Category: Gintama
Genre: AU where Takasugi created the Yorozuya with Gin, Dialogue Fic, F/M, M/M, Remember that one cat girl episode?, Short conversations, not Catherine, theres some description tho so does it still count?, this takes place in that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeliefIs/pseuds/BeliefIs
Summary: Shinpachi has a question
Relationships: Background Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke, Takasugi Shinsuke & Shimura Shinpachi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	A Short Conversation

“Takasugi-san?”

An absentminded hum.

“. . .how did you and Gin-san get together?”

The shamisen stops playing, the last note fading away.

“Why do you ask?”

Fidgeting. 

Profuse sweating.

“Ahahaha, never mind! Please forget I asked that!” 

Hands started waving all over in a flustered manner.

The shamisen thuds atop the wooden floorboard.

“It was war. We fucked. We caught feelings.”

As dry as a desert, the ‘ _The End_ ’ was strongly implied.

The ensuing silence was at the same time both awkward and amused.

“I—I see. . .”

Fidgeting again.

. . .

A sigh.

“Does this have something to do with the cake I saw the two idiots eating this morning?”

A jerky nod.

“I helped a girl on the train and she—“

Red crawls up even more.

“She—“

Choking sounds.

“she w-wanted to m-meet and properly tha-thank me”

A raised brow, as if saying, ‘and?’

“Imnotsureifitsadateandifitisidontknowwhattodo!”

Whoosh.

“. . .”

“. . .”

“Shimura, you’re normally so astute. But if you haven’t realised, Gintoki and I don’t do  dates .”

A groan of defeat.

“I know! That’s why I didn’t want to ask at first too, but I don’t know anyone else who could help!”

Boneless slumping against the backrest. 

“Aneue has never gotten in a romantic relationship, Hasegawa-san is divorced, Kagura-chan is fourteen, Sacchan-san and Kondou-san are stalkers, Hijikata-san, despite being good looking, is a mayo addict, Okita-san is a sadist, Katsura-san goes after married women, and you and Gin-san just jumped right to the old married couple stage! I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but that’s the entire list of people I know!”

Flushed panting.

“You forgot someone.”

Blinking.

“Huh?”

“Sadaharu.”

. . .

“I give up.”

An amused chuckle. 

“Takasugi-san—“

“No, no. You did forget someone though.”

“Who?”

Tired. As if not expecting anything anymore.

“You forgot Otose-san.”

Wide-eyed surprise.

“Otose-san?”

A hum.

“Otose-san has been married before, didn’t you know? And old people always gives wise advise.”

A wry smile.

“Or so they say. But Otose-san definitely falls in that category of wise old people even if she comes across as rough and caustic.”

“O-oh. . .”

Silence.

The shamisen is picked up off the floor.

Strings starts playing again.

“U-um, Takasugi-san?”

No answer.

“Thank you.”

The door slides close.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, hello, another short af fic
> 
> That’s all, folks!
> 
> I just wanted a Shinpachi and Takasugi convo
> 
> And also, I wanted to practice dialogue writing 
> 
> so why not do both!


End file.
